Conventional wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones and other similar types of devices, periodically monitor the received signal strength of a communication signal, such as of a CDMA, GSM, UMTS, or MEDIAFLO signal. The results of the signal strength monitoring are typically displayed by a cellular phone to a user via a received signal strength indicator (RSSI). Disadvantageously, such periodic signal strength monitoring utilizes stored energy from the phone's battery, even while the phone is sleeping. The energy consumption associated with such constant periodic monitoring can be of the same order of magnitude as a cellular phone's standby power consumption, and hence significantly reduces phone standby time and talk time.
If, in an attempt to reduce power consumption, the signal power monitoring period were simply significantly lengthened so that there was a relatively longer interval between monitoring events, then the signal strength data would become stale, and hence the signal strength indicator would display significantly less relevant, outdated, information.
In addition, some broadcast technologies, for example FLO (forward link only), signal an OIS (overhead information symbol) monitoring period to receiving devices, such a FLO receiving devices. Furthermore, FLO devices monitor data channels, such as a primary flow, to ensure that upper layer overhead information is up-to-date. Current consumption caused by such monitoring in idle mode may be a large percentage of total idle current consumption.
In particular, when the FLO device is in standby mode (e.g., the device user interface is inactive), conventionally, the monitoring current consumption on FLO devices is a significant addition to the normal idle current consumption. For example, the current consumption for such monitoring in a FLO device can be more than 50% of the base current consumption for a CDMA or WCDMA idle state.
There is therefore a need in the art for systems and methods for reducing the energy consumption associated with wireless device parameter monitoring, while at the same time, providing monitoring of sufficient frequency so as not to inordinately interfere with the user experience.